masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tullis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I must thank you too. It's not long time since i found this great game and every time i want to know something about ME, i go here... Big thanks to you (watching wiki and doing great job) and other contributors for their work. --J.i.gorkij 19:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, on behalf of everyone. And welcome! --Tullis 19:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Adminship Hey Tullis. I was going to leave a message on the talk page of the wiki's admins, but I noticed they've both been inactive for a fairly long time. Then I noticed your request for adminship, and checked your contribs to see that you're still active. So, I got my boss at Wikia to make you sysop (admin). Congrats! =) I know you'll be a good one. The reason I came to the ME wiki today was to give a heads up about the PC release, which is coming very soon (28th of this month). While I don't expect a HUGE amount of new editors, I'm sure there will be a good bit. Since you're now the only active admin, here are a few tips for being an admin (some of which I noticed you're already doing). *Check recent edits and welcome all new users (even unregistered IPs). The easist way is by using Template:Welcome. *Occasionally look for problem reports. The easiest way is to add the problem reports widget to your sidebar. To do this, click the MORE button in the upper right. Then click Manage widgets, find Problem Reports and click the + or you can go to . *Occasionally check and put any pages on the list into appropriate categories. *Take care of vandalism/spam and temporarily block (ban) the vandals. If you have any questions at all about any of that, or need any help with something, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. Congrats again! JoePlay (talk) 18:45, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll do my best. :) -- Tullis 16:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) New logo Hey Tullis. I saw your request for a new logo, so I made one. Take a look: The Monaco skin can now display a Wiki.png image of up to 216 pixels wide (to completely fill the logo area), but anyone using Monobook will only see the 135 pixels in the middle. That's why the text in the logo I just made is in the middle, so that anyone using Monobook will see what looks like a full logo and not something cut off at both sides. If you want me to make any changes to the logo, just say so, or if you want to use it as is, simply upload it as Wiki.png to replace the old logo. The wiki is looking better than ever. When I first started working on this wiki back when it was only a few pages, I never would've guessed it would end up at over 900... and there's still two more ME games to be made! You are indeed a great admin. Keep it up! JoePlay (talk) 01:19, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for coming back so quickly! I do like the new logo: just seeing what others think before I upload it. And thanks for the support too. I still think we've got some of the best contributors on Wikia working here, which is why the wiki will hopefully continue to grow. : D --Tullis 01:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Video Hey Tullis. I wanted to give you a heads up on a new project that we, the Wikia Gaming Team, are starting. I'm going to the top gaming wikis and adding relevant videos (from YouTube) to a few of the most popular/visited articles. We'll be tracking their usage to find out if it could be an extra enhancement to articles that people will use. If you have any questions, feedback, etc, feel free to drop me a message. JoePlay (talk) 01:07, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :I personally have a lot of concerns regarding using in-game footage in articles, as it's a violation of copyright. I would really prefer that these videos weren't on here, but if it's Wikia policy... --Tullis 01:40, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Tullis. I removed the remaining videos that I added yesterday. This is just an experiment that we're doing, and we expected that not every wiki would welcome the videos, so no worries. We totally respect the wishes of each wiki community. For the record, any YouTube video (that isn't deleted by YouTube) is fair use by us or any other website, so if there were any copyright issues, it would be them, not us, that would be in violation. JoePlay (talk) 21:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Tullis. Since you are an admin of Mass Effect Wiki, I respect your decision on POSTING VIDEOS. But if we have to truly consider about Copyright Materials, we have to take in-game screen shots for our consideration also. Because according to my knowledge in-game screen shots are consider as Copyright Materials (At least in Wikipedia)--Snfonseka. :There's a difference between individual screenshots and posting entire in-game subplots (I refer to the Ashley conversations you linked to) which have been recorded from the game. That dilutes the experience and chases away possible Mass Effect players. Screenshots are designed to attract and illustrate. But if I am officially notified otherwise I'll take action. --Tullis 18:44, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Screenshot archive In case you could make use of it, I created a zip file of every single screenshot from Mass Effect that I took--some 2,200, I believe. I used a program called IZArc to split the ZIP file into three parts so I could put it on RapidShare; I don't know if you'll need the same program to put it back into one archive. Here are the download links: http://rapidshare.com/files/195821451/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z01 http://rapidshare.com/files/195846514/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z02 http://rapidshare.com/files/196175358/ME-Screenshot-Archive.zip I apologize for all the gratuitous screenshots of my Shepards and my wife's Shepards. :) RobertM525 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :That is... a LOT of screenshots. I'll take a look through them, but if there's not something we can use out of 2,200 screenshots, I'd be utterly amazed. Thank you! --Tullis 02:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) If you're up to downloading all of it, simply putting all three files in the same place and attempting to open the last one may be sufficient to see them as one archive. On my system, it doesn't appear that they need to be "recombined" to work. FWIW. RobertM525 04:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I've tried downloading all three and opening the last one, but still no dice. Must be a Mac thing... Boo. --Tullis 05:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Style Guide I LOVE the style guide! The section on capitalization was EXACTLY what I was looking for. Great work!SpartHawg948 01:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks : ) It's mostly a merge from the old Manual of Style, but that was impossible to find... stupid search bar. I've now put links to both on the front page. --Tullis 01:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) New Recruit Hello, Tullis. My name and rank is Captain Henry "Five Dog" Leyland, ma'am, but you can call me Five Dog. I have been recently transferred to this wiki from The Vault and from the Left 4 Dead wiki as part of my promotion to Captain. I have been taught editing skills on both of those wikis by my mentors. See below. I am here to aid in anyway I can, and if there is anything that needs doing please inform me and I'll see to it. I have yet to do virtually any real editing here. Service Records: : :Comm Link Frequency Previous Superior Officers: :The Vault - Ausir :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 Previous Mentors :The Vault - Porter21 :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 If you wish a recommendation or assurance of my ability to help, ask any one of the above. Please keep in mind, ma'am, that my superior officers may not remember me. Mostly, this is my way of saying, "Hi, I'm here to help". :Look forward to future co-operation, Tullis. ::::::::::[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 23:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Check out these pages if you need our community guidelines or MEWiki-specific style information. And welcome! : ) --Tullis 23:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Races page I gotta say, I just looked at the races page for the first time in a while, and it's quite possibly the most awesome page ever. Just thought I'd mention that. SpartHawg948 05:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. --Tullis 12:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect Forums There are currently three forums on the wiki, and although they don't get much traffic, I still check them out once in a while. The problem is that there is no ME2 forum, what causes topics in about ME2 to appear in the other forums - I saw just one, but still I prefer not to encounter spoilers for ME2. --silverstrike 10:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Short pages To continue our discussion from Talk:Nodacrux, I started a list of the "too short" pages: :NB: Highlighting for approving merge is still in progress due to time restrictions! --Tullis 15:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) This table might have pages that need to stand on their on, but from brief check, they all have two to three short paragraphs - so I'll let you strike out those that need to stand on their own... --silverstrike 15:46, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Some of these are already candidates for merge, especially the naval ones etc, and some are candidates for expansion. For example some of these pages from ME:Galaxy are short because they haven't been expanded yet. But we can't just tag them for merge, we also need to think where we're going to merge them to. --Tullis 15:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think that Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works could be merged into Hahne-Kedar as a foot note, and Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183 could be merged with Mass Effect Limited Collector's Edition. But I do agree with your note about Mass Effect Galaxy, I should not of tagged them. ::There are also some pages that describes the Alliance ships, personal, or operation that can be merged to one page that contain miscellaneous information about the alliance. --silverstrike 16:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah. I really don't want to start just having pages for "misc information on X". That's going to make linking to that information, deciding what goes into it and constantly informing new editors a MASSIVE headache for both the admins and new users. I'd prefer several short pages to that. --Tullis 16:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I get what your saying, but currently that information is not very accessible. Even if we don't have "Misceleneous information about the alliance", but instead "Alliance vessels", and listing all the SSV whatever there, then we still have organization, without complicating the matter too much. --silverstrike 16:23, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's why I've been meaning to get around to overhauling Alliance Navy. Unfortunately I haven't had time to reorganise it. I do my best, but my job keeps me very busy and sometimes I don't have time to do everything. : ) --Tullis 16:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'll be happy to pitch in, just tell me what can I do to help... --silverstrike 16:32, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Just throwing in my two cents: Merging a lot of these articles is a great idea, but some articles (Leviathan of Dis and Matriarch Dilinaga come to mind, do not really lend themselves to merging. It might be good to come up with a list of articles that can't really be merged, and then the rest should (hopefully) fall into place. SpartHawg948 06:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::::True. Though I wouldn't be too perturbed to see Dilinaga's information in UNC: Asari Writings or something, but I certainly get the point. We may need to just accept that there are gonna be short pages here and there, and do our best to cut down on 'em. : ) --Tullis 12:06, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Better then halopedia Hello, You might remember me from someone hacking and making vulgar edits. Anyay I just wanted to say that personaly this is this bets game wiki ever. Halopedia adds a lot of speculation to there edits and also..the head admin treats people like they are nothing..and he tell them that as well. Mass effect introduces a new feel to gameplay. The feeling is hard to ecplain but it is for sure a game all on its own..Im making :That's very kind. Thanks, and good to see you again (sans hacker problems : ) ). --Tullis 00:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) "BCE/CE" and BC/AD ::See full discussion here. - When are dates within the game ever presented as BCE and CE? You claimed they were but the only dates I ever saw listed within the game feature neither BCE/CE or BC/AD. More are certainly offended by the usage of this "BCE/CE" scheme than the usage of BC/AD which has become something of a global standard and is used by countless governments. The purpose of a wiki is to cater to the common reader, not godless overly-sensitive individuals who are "horribly offended" by any reference to Christ. Don't attempt to copy the politically correct nutjobs at Wikipedia please. -- 21:08, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :See my response on your Talk page, please. --Tullis 21:13, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::The codex within the game does not specify which scheme is being used. Nor do I believe any such term (BC, AD, BCE, CE) is used throughout the entire game. I am calling it godless is because the only people I have ever seen insist on using the BCE/CE scheme have been godless, annoying individuals who think they are being oppressed by everything that does not comply to their beliefs. You cannot cater to everybody, there will always be disagreements, and in that case you should side with the majority. Like it or not, I represent the majority here, and those f you who insist on using the alternate scheme are the minority. You are probably offending more people by not using BC/AD than you would by using it. -- 21:41, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I am offended by the fact that some people can't distinguish between sci-fi literary, and common use by civilization in our time. No one is demanding that you (or anyone else, for that matter) start using the BCE/CE method. This is sci-fi universe, in which the author and creators of said universe decided to give as much information and data about that universe to expand and make it better. Claiming that it is wrong to use a certain system for dates, is outright stupid. In the same way you can claim that it is wrong to mention that aliens in the mass effect universe speak other language then English - it is not against god, or any other deity, it is to make the story more real and enjoyable. :::I believe that this wiki uses that type of date system, is to be as truthful to the source as possible. Religion does not play into the decision behind it. --silverstrike 01:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Update- the situation appears to have been resolved in a civil manner. I pointed out that while the in-game codex does not specify whether BC/AD or BCE/CE is used, the print version of the codex that was included in the Limited Edition does explicitly state that in the ME universe, BCE/CE is to be used. Our anonymous friend acknowledged this and has stated that, while he (or she) still disagrees with the use of the aforementioned system, he (or she) will drop the issue, and further apologized for any accusatory language. SpartHawg948 09:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::That's good to hear. Thanks for passing the word along. --Tullis 12:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) PC Tweaks article I played around with the PC Tweaks article layout - primarily splitting it into 3-5 separate pages, with clear navigation bar on every page. I currently have: User:Silverstrike/Sandbox/PC Tweaks and User:Silverstrike/Sandbox/PC Tweaks: Input File - I believe that in the next couple of days I will update the next installment of this article that touch upon the subject of the game graphics. Before that happens, I'd like to know what do you think about the concept and if you have any other idea/comments about this layout. I believe that when this article will be finished, it will be too long for one page. --silverstrike 21:25, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :To be honest I think a 3-5 page article is going waaaay beyond the scope of the wiki. At this stage it becomes something that might be better hosted on an external site, and linked to from here. --Tullis 21:30, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Interesting point. I just want to avoid creating one article that is too long to read and maintain. I'll update the article until its completion (about a week from now, I hope) on the my user sandbox, and we'll decide what is the best approach afterwards. --silverstrike 22:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll only get worried if it's much longer than the Mass Effect Guide. :p Besides, good TOC will help. --Tullis 22:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I believe I made some progress with the new version (and also made page mess in my sandbox :]), but I need some feedback before I overwrite the old version of this page. Any input you might have, will be greatly appreciated. --silverstrike 00:45, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::So, any thoughts? I don't want to press the issue too much, but at least I'd like to know that you saw the changes and you're okay with the merge... --silverstrike 01:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry. This week's been a bit nuts (plus I've been sort of poorly). Um, it looks fine to me, and certainly not as long as I thought from your description. You might want to spell / grammar check the first paragraph, but aside from that, go 'head and merge away. --Tullis 01:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I managed to trim this article allot to prevent the separate pages method. I have a big problem with grammar (trying improve), but I did what I could. Now that this article is in its proper place, it's more likely for someone to come along and fix my bad English. Thanks for taking the time to go through the article :). ::::::Is there something new that needs writing, or an existing article that needs cleaning up, I'm currently project-less, and searching for something productive to do... --silverstrike 15:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) missing dialouge hello tullis! i have recently played througt mass effect because of the saves for the upcoming mass 2. but i noticed something strange. when i wanted to talk to kaidan or liara on the ship nothing happend. the screen just showed them tstanding opposite of each other. i didnt get this problem while talking with the other members of the crew. i was wondering if you might know of a solution to this problem? thanks :I think this is a known bug. Have you tried restarting another game and seeing if the problem persists? --Tullis 14:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) yes! i have tried with both a male and female character! same problem occurs! i have also tried to find solutions to the problem on the web but so far ZERO luck! Hello Hello, Yes I am new here but I have known Wiki for along while now and I do have some questions I would like to ask you. :That's what we're here for. : ) If you need help or anything how do you send a message to one of you guys for help? :Just like this! Leave a message either for me, SpartHawg or DRY telling us what the problem is, and we'll try to help. For general editing help, see Mass Effect Wiki:Style Guide; our community guidelines are here. If you do wish to create or edit like new characters, existing characters, assignments, history, places or new content for Mass Effect how do create the edit page on here or something like that? :To edit an existing page, go to the page and click 'Edit this page' at the top. To begin a new article, first check that the page doesn't already exist by running a search for it, then click 'Create article' on the sidebar on the left. Remember we're an encyclopedia, so no speculation without confirmation, please. If you have characters or places you've created yourself and want to add, please use the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki instead, as this isn't the place for them: we only have articles for the series itself. I hope that I did the sending message right to you. lol :Yes. It's my immense density that made me lose your last message. : ). --Tullis 22:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Armor Listing pages Do we list armors by manufacturer, or by model (Janissary Armor vs. Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works)? I don't know if I should merge the Janissary page with the Shadow Works page. --silverstrike 21:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Er... at the moment we're actually sort of doing both. --Tullis 21:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't sound very efficient. I'll leave it as it is. --silverstrike 22:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::It has to do with the search bar. People are more likely to look for the set of armour than the manufacturer's name. I guess redirects would fix that, but... hmm. It's a knotty issue. --Tullis 22:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Halopedia Hey just asking but do you sometimes associate with the guys at Halopedia?--Matt xMan 22:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Me personally? I think I... spoke to one person on there, once. If you're asking about MEWiki, we don't usually, no. --Tullis 23:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) forums Hello, I have used this wiki for a while and I must say it is very well done but I have one question. Where can I find access to the forums page on this wiki? So far to get to the forums I have needed to go to google and google "mass effect wiki forums" and then click on its page. Is there a button I am missing on the frint page or sidebar like there is on the fallout wiki? :We don't really have a link for them right now. We usually direct people to the official forums for discussion; most wiki discussion is done on talk pages. --Tullis 04:10, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Well could I suggest putting a quick link to them on the front page? it would be very convienient. :We have to keep links on the front page to a minimum because of Google rankings, but... *checks* Actually, there's a link to the forums on the sidebar, under Community > Forums. Sorry, didn't notice it: we just don't use the forums here that often. : ) --Tullis 12:40, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Allright thanks. ok, I never noticed that the sidebar thinys would pop out and and have other menues within them. I guess that I should have actually checked... : ) The sidebar is a lot more useful than the front page anyway. ^ I like your smileys! :...you never noticed the sidebar thingys? After I spent so much *sniffle* time picking the most popular categories, and... and making it look all nice, and... *sniffle* : : ) --Tullis 22:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Actually i could use help For some reason my bonus talent screen isn't poping up when i create a new char. i earned the 150 kill with pistol achievment. i tried 3 diff times wit no success. can ya help me out? --Saint0k 10:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Because pistols are the "base" weapon (i.e. anyone can use them relatively well untrained) they aren't available as a bonus talent, because you can always use them anyway with any character. What the Pistol Achievement does is improve the Marksman talent. However, getting the other weapons' achievements will unlock them as bonus talents. See the Achievements page for more. --Tullis 12:46, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Standardizing Items listing You might remember a discussion we had some time ago about standardizing the items listing (Weapon, Armor, Bio-amp, and Omni-tool), to create one list that every article that shows items specifics, pull the data from that list (the discussion is buried somewhere in this talk page - I believe it was January or February of this year). The idea is to create one giant list of items, that can be summoned and filtered based on the relevant criteria. For example: *The Sniper Rifle article could call this list and show only the sniper rifles. *The Hahne-Kedar article could show only items that Hahne-Kadar manufacture. *etc. The reason I bring this up again is due to some inconsistencies I glanced in the last couple of days when looking through the various items listing articles - and as I noted in a topic above, there are some duplications in listing that may cause a stat missing in one page, but appear in another. When a contributor fix or add data to one page, the other pages with same listings could still show bogus information, or lack of any. I don't quite remember how we finished that discussion (I think there are still unfinished templates regarding this issue), but I'd like to finish it, if you (and the other admins) support this change. --silverstrike 16:27, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :So, basically, like having a database that feeds into other item pages depending on the article? That makes sense, I guess. How easy would it be for people to edit that database? --Tullis 16:32, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::It really depends on the method I use: ::*Using simple wiki templates: users will be redirected to the wiki template to edit the list (or part of it). ::*Using wiki widgets/extensions: I need to read more about MediaWiki, but could be that users could edit a specific table, that will update the main table. ::*Using JavaScript: Users could change the data on tables, in the same ease they change categories (click on the stats they want to change, and just alter the data) - also I could add various behaviors like: sorting, more user filters, etc. ::The method used, is more to your preference, and how comfortable you feel with it - JavaScript can give me allot of free will, and its more a matter of trust (not that I plan on abusing this trust). --silverstrike 07:06, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm inclined to go with simple templates, but you'd be creating a large number of them, I'd imagine. --Tullis 13:18, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Simple template it is. I don't know how many pages I'll need, but I'll try to bring them to a minimum (3-5 I believe). --silverstrike 13:28, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::First stage is done (Template:ItemsList). Before I start the second stage, I'd like to know what sort of filters do we need. There are the obvious: manufacturer, item type, and weight/race for armors - but should I prepare for advanced filters? Like showing only full/partially filled tables, according to stats, only if there is an image or image missing, etc. --silverstrike :::::Simple first, complicated later. Let's get this up and running for those three filters before we add bells and whistles. : ) --Tullis 15:30, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay. I'm on it. --silverstrike 15:33, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- Finally managed to make the thing work. Still allot of kinks to work out, but basic filtering is working - I changed the name of the manufacturer in the list page (only has three at the moment) to test its functionality. Removed examples, to conserve on space, but they could be found on Template:ItemsList/Testing Ground. :Before I finish testing the list properly, I want to enter all the inventory data. But I am in a dilemma on which method to use - either I enter the data by manufacturer (go thorough the various manufacturers and list the data in that order) or by item type. What are your thoughts on the matter? --silverstrike 04:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::What will the difference be between the two? --Tullis 14:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::How comfortable it will be for editors to edit the tables. When this page will be finished, it will contain every inventory item in the game (including the PC only) - what will make it extremely long and we need to use a method that will be easy for authors to use. :::...I actually started to write the two methods of laying out the tables, when I realized that they change absolutely nothing, it only change something for the compulsive editor who have no idea what item he wants to edit (something like me - I hit the "Random page" link far too frequently). :::So, after settling that point, what do you think about the rest of the work, and the easiness of editing? Any comments? --silverstrike 15:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's not something I can judge until we actually see it implemented and how it works. As for which method to use: most people won't have the manufacturer's name in their head when they're editing, so item type will be the best way to go. But hopefully this will go toward fixing our equipment listings issues, where we currently have the equipment tables copied on both species armour, the manufacturer, and the armour page itself. My inclination is to take the armour / weapon / bio-amp / omni-tool stats out of manufacturers' pages, and just have a list of their products. --Tullis 15:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sound logical, I'll gather all the items and start filling the list - hopefully it won't take too long. --silverstrike 16:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Continuing discussion on Template talk:ItemsList. --silverstrike 10:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I have expanded the list with items (still more work to do), and the filters seem to be working (an example: Template:ItemsList/Testing Ground). The only problem now (encountered during testing) is the inability to filter based on weapon type - will work on this next. Besides the minor flaws, would appreciate any comment you might have, before continuing the list expansion... --silverstrike 18:15, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Um. Templates are far from my forte. If you need technical input, you're much better off asking DRY. --Tullis 19:59, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::What I need is not technical input. I need authors input. Do the ItemsList tag simple enough? Does it gives the results you expect it to? You see something missing? Something wrong? Do you think its ready for production (after filling in the missing items)? --silverstrike 20:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Wanted pages What is the policy regarding editing user pages (main and talk), I looked through the wanted pages list, and allot of the links are mentioned in user pages. Should the link be removed? --silverstrike 10:16, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :My instinctive feeling is that we should not edit user talk pages. However, it is true that a lot of those Wanted Pages were added by "IP editors" or those who made a single edit and left, and removing those links (just the links, not the thank-you or the article) would certainly make our lives easier and clean up that page. What do other people think about this? --Tullis 12:23, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Although, thinking about it -- it's not like we're editing their actual comments, we're editing the Wikia-generated autogreeting, so I feel less bad about that. I just don't want to open the door to editing people's comments beside fixing links. --Tullis 12:46, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I think that fixing bad links, is one thing, changing or adding new content to those pages are a different matter. Maybe explaining it on the talk page, might help. --silverstrike 12:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::A standard notice would certainly work. --Tullis 13:19, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Categories Just curious- any idea what's with people and wanting to add categories to their talk pages all of a sudden? Never seen it in 2 years, now we've had people do it 3 times in a week. Must be one of those trends those kids are into. :) SpartHawg948 19:10, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :It's not happened three times in a week, it's only now I've shifted my arse and got around to fixing it. : ) --Tullis 19:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I think it's because of the new, extremely easy way of changing categories. Can't you, as admins, prevent user pages from being categorized? I don't really see a point in categorizing user pages. --silverstrike 19:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::It's often done by accident, I think. All these have been new users who didn't realise they were creating new categories (and in the case of Forum:Mass_Effect_D20, I can't apparently remove the category at all). There's not really anything you can do other than ask people to fix it. That new category system is actually extremely useful. When I was doing the mass categorisation of images about a year ago (700+ images) I had to categorise them all by hand. This saves a lot of time. --Tullis 19:16, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fair enough- 3 times in 6 months. Still more than I like. Could we maybe put something in the Style Guide or something about not categorizing your user oage? I know half the people don't ever read it, but still... SpartHawg948 19:20, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::I can put a mention in this month's news blog thing, if anyone reads those. Again, with the arse-shifting. : ) This writing-all-week business takes it out of you. --Tullis 19:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sounds good. Also, going slightly off-topic, I don't know if it's my infantile sense of humor, my endearment towards most things British, or just the fact that I like seeing it spelled out, but every time you use the word "arse", it brings an instant smile to my face! Hooray! SpartHawg948 19:39, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::"Damn comedians." : ) --Tullis 19:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thought I was done with it? Hiya Tullis. You probably already noticed that I was back and fiddling again, but was going over the Gold Standard Class Builds page again and noted that several builds were added to it - some being subsequently deleted. I'm about to go do another revisit of the page, and while going through the preliminaries thought that it might be possible to have a generic Class Builds page where people (who think their Shepard was all that) could post their build. Obviously, it would undergo constant edits and the Discussion Page would be an interesting read (to say the least), so the trouble may not be worth the work. But it would allow people a place to post Builds somewhere other than my beloved Gold Standard page ;) Just a thought. Either way, good to be back and good to see you again. Regards, Andaryn 17:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Welcome back. Though a wiki is by its nature a living document, the deletion of builds from the Gold Standards page has been something of a concern. I'm not thrilled by the idea of a Class Builds page, however. The Gold Standard builds is teetering on the edge of what we should have on the wiki, considering that it is, out of necessity, individuals' opinions and not really part of an encyclopedia. (Though it's a popular page and, arguably, if we don't have that, we shouldn't have walkthroughs either. Go figure. : ) ) I also agree with your concerns over any Class Build page's discussion page. But if you want to take on Gold Standards as a project, go ahead. One suggestion I would make is removing signatures from the builds. That may help reduce people's sense of "ownership" of a particular build and encourage improvement, rather than competition. Or, they could simply be hidden (i.e. each build has a list of contributors hidden in the edit text, like the caution at the top of the Timeline page.) --Tullis 17:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC)